Those Who Hunt Elves (1998)
Those Who Hunt Elves (エルフを狩るモノたち) is an anime television series based on the manga series by Yu Yagami. The series originally aired in Japan between October 4, 1996 and December 19, 1996, consisting of 12 episodes. The series was released in North America on VHS by ADV Films between November 11, 1998 and March 28, 2000. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Andrew Klimko - Junpei Ryuzoj *Jessica Calvello - Celcia Marie Claire *Kelly Manison - Airi Komiyama *Rozie Curtis - Ritsuko Inoue 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Krohn - Bath House Master (ep4), Yuri (ep3) *Alissa Alban - Prosecution Judge (ep12) *Amy Jackson - Emmy (ep8) *Anna Bechtol - Villager (ep8) *Anthony Dorian - Captain Sunfish (ep1) *Bob Elliot - Bishop Ahab (ep11) *Brad Atwell - Guard (ep9) *Brett Weaver - Pirate Hammerhead (ep1) *Carl Marks - Guard (ep9) *Catherine Eisele - Elf (ep7) *Chris Mattsen - Drunk (ep9) *Christopher Borque - Mike (eps9-12) *Cynthia Martinez - Carrie (ep7), Tatrise (ep6) *Dan Rockwell - Guard (ep9) *Danny Stone - Guard Captain (ep9) *Danny Travis - Martin (ep8) *David Bell - Salmon (ep1) *David LeMaster - Codfish (ep1) *Donl Johnson - Skeleton (ep3), Soldier (ep3) *Doug Smith - Ogre (ep2), The Prince (ep9), Villager (ep1) *Gene Landry - Ogre (ep2), Rapier's Master (ep4), Villager (ep1) *Greg Stanley - Octopus (ep1) *Griffin Vance - Barrista (ep11) *Guil Lunde - Chef (ep1), Townsman (ep2), Villager (ep1) *Heather Bryson - Emily *Hilary Haag - Rose (ep7), Suki (ep6) *Hiroko Fukumori - Elf (ep7) *James Bates - Villager (ep5) *Jason Douglas - Arrow (ep5) *Joe Jaworski - Mike (eps5-8) *John Gremillion - David (ep7), Pierre (ep8) *John Swasey - Head Apprentice (ep4), Townsman (ep3) *Karen Coffer - Customer (ep9), Luffard (ep6) *Keith Brenton - Apprentice (ep4), Townsman (ep3) *Kelly Jean Beard - Cashier (ep11), Daisy (ep7), Villager (ep8) *Kevin Hinnant - Villager (ep5) *Kim Sevier - Gabriella (ep2), Skeleton (ep3) *Kira - Ninja Elf (ep10), Romina, Violet (ep7) *Kurt Stoll - Bronco (ep1), Townsman (ep2) *Lana Ford - Elf (ep7) *Laura Attwell - Elf (ep7) *Laura Chapman - Rapier (ep4) *Lew Temple - Bishop (ep6), Bishop Benal (ep11), Drunk (ep9), Emmaeus (ep5) *Luci Christian - Colleena (ep9), Waitress (ep11) *Malinda Talbot - Caretaker (ep3) *Marcie Corder - Milliea *Matt Greenfield - The Mayor (ep10) *Matthew Kelley - Papa Elf (ep10) *Melissa Cybele Sparks - Annette *Mike Kleinhenz - Judge *Pamela Lauer - Lily (ep7), Lucy (ep8) *Paul Hope - Gild (ep11) *Phil Ross - Bishop (ep6), Sensei Monk (ep5) *Randy Sparks - Andy (ep1), Bishop B (ep2) *Rebecca Connelly - Dihal, Priestess (ep10) *Rene Rivera - Annette (ep6) *Ricardo Villa - Sparky (ep5) *Rob Bundy - Bishop A (ep2) *Robert Jauregi - Apprentice (ep4), Waiter (ep3) *Rod Peters - Guard (ep9), Pirate Conger Eel (ep1), Townsman (ep2) *Sara Chamblass - Grace (ep9) *Todd Greenfield - Ogre (ep2), Pirate Flatfish (ep1) *Tom Richards - Kolchak (ep4), Soldier (ep3) *Travoi Tuttle - Angler (ep1) 'Additional Voices' *Brad Atwell *David Bell *Brian Converse *Anthony Dorian *Todd Greenfield *Andrew Klimko *Gene Landry *David LeMaster *Guil Lunde *Andy Orjuela *Rod Peters *Doug Smith *Melissa Cybele Sparks *Greg Stanley *Kurt Stoll *Malinda Talbot *Travoi Tuttle *Brett Weaver Category:Anime Category:1998 Anime